mainframefandomcom-20200214-history
Units of Measurement
=Currency= The unit of currency is, conveniently, the unit. Enjoy the simplicity while you can; it's all downhill from here. =Length/Distance= Bits In Quick and the Fed, Megabyte declares, "He'll erase if he gets within ten bits of that magnet!" There is no way to determine what, if anything, was meant by a bit in this case. It's certainly not a logical use of bits, given that in real life a bit is a unit of data, not of length. Microns In High Code, the Welly's Data Retrieval Systems vehicle that Bob commandeers has a sign on the ceiling which appears to say (in mirrored text) CAUTION .3 MICRON OVERHEAD. Between the movement of the scene, the irregular shape of the vehicle, and the fact that Bob is sitting down, it is impossible to determine the indicated height with any degree of accuracy, but it appears to be at least comparable to Bob's own height, suggesting that a micron is on an order of magnitude equivalent to something like a decameter. In real life, a micron is another name for a micrometer, or a millionth of a meter. The world of ReBoot is very tiny indeed. =Time= Time in ReBoot is, frankly, a huge pile of spaghetti code. The following units have been used: Nanosecond *"This is gonna take millions and millions of nanoseconds!" (Enzo the Smart) *"You have three nanoseconds to surrender! Three... two..." (Return of The Crimson Binome) *"Portal stable! I've time-locked it to collapse in two nanos!" (Daemon Rising) Microsecond *"Enzo and Frisket?" "Yeah." "Worried about 'em?" "They should have been here microseconds ago." (In the Belly of the Beast) Millisecond *"Bob, I was supposed to take Enzo to his ancient language class milliseconds ago!" (The TIFF) Second *"This might even take one whole second!" (Enzo the Smart) *"I had a meeting with Turbo just last second." (What's Love Got To Do With It?) *"This is the happiest second of my life!" (Null Bot of the Bride) Minute *"I haven't had this much fun in minutes!" (The Crimson Binome) Cycle *"Very well, but we'll see who's playing what by the end of the cycle!" (Talent Night) *"Hey. You having problems with your interocitor?" "Yeah, for the fifth time this cycle." (Bad Bob) *"A few more cycles and Mainframe's power will be mine, all mine!" (Bad Bob) *"To make matters worse, I've calculated 29 million cycles before the stolen energy dissipates and Mainframe will be offlined!" (Bad Bob) =Age= This much is known: *The birthday celebrated by Enzo in Talent Night, although Bob and Mike both call it his first, appears in fact to be his second, as he is seen to turn from 01 to 10 (2 in binary). This is supported by his appearance in the flashbacks at age 00. Binary-10 appears, therefore, to be equivalent to a human of ten years old or thereabouts. *In The Episode with No Name, Turbo tells Matrix, "By my reckoning, you should only be 11" (3), indicating that his physical/lived age must be older than that. *Some materials have referred to Matrix as the equivalent of 22 years old, but Gavin Blair has said him to be only 19. Either way, he is around 20. All this suggests that a sprite birthday is the equivalent of roughly five years for a human (possibly slightly less), and that Matrix is likely 100 (4). What is not known is what actual unit of time a birthday represents.